


The Midshipman's Secret

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel Jasper, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jasper Hook gets even with Midshipman James Hook after the latter kisses Cecilia on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midshipman's Secret

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’James? Are you going to capture another ship with me, James?’’ Captain Jasper Hook asked. He searched for his younger brother for what seemed like hours. He continued to wander his ship. Jasper never heard his midshipman’s voice. A frown appeared on his face.

*James is probably kissing his betrothed again. Cecilia is always distracting him now. Perhaps I shouldn’t have spared her. Cecilia should have walked the plank after I captured her ship.*

Jasper viewed James holding Cecilia and kissing her on his bed. He scowled and trembled with wide eyes. ‘’Why are you kissing on my bed, James?’’ he asked.

James ceased kissing Cecilia. He frowned at Jasper. ‘’A bed is a bed, Jasper.’’

‘’It’s still my bed!’’ Jasper exclaimed. His scowl remained. *I must get even with James. How?*  
Jasper focused on his bed prior to a smile. He muttered near Cecilia before he viewed her wide eyes.

Cecilia turned to James. ‘’You still wet the bed?’’ she asked.

James gasped and blushed. He glowered at Jasper. James focused on the latter’s sudden smile.

Cecilia stood. ‘’Maybe I should rest in another chamber, James.’’ She turned and walked out of Jasper’s chamber. 

Jasper still smiled. ‘’You’re going to suffer for being in my chamber without my consent, Jamie,’’ he said. He locked James in his chamber. Jasper couldn’t wait to reveal the midshipman’s secret to his crew and future prisoners.

 

The End


End file.
